H.N.Elly (Kirsten)
H.N. Elly ( ) is the handle name of Kirsten ( ), a witch appearing in Episode 4 of the anime. 使魔 Speculations and observations *Elly was the name of Dorothy in the alternate retelling of Wizard of Oz *Elly's Grief seed was not shown directly after the fight in episode four on almost all broadcasts and streamings. But in the same scene on delayed AT-X broadcast at 23 April, her grief seed was added in film. It may be BD/DVD version. **This, along with the small barrier size, lead many fans to believe that she was merely a familiar until the official website was updated with her details. **The seed that Sayaka uses in episode six was probably Elly's. Also, chapter three of the manga clearly shows her dropping a seed although the design details are different, like all of the grief seeds in the manga version. *The H.N. in Elly's name can stand for Handle Name, a term for nick name in Japan. This would mean her true name is Kirsten, while she referred to herself as Elly as her other identity on the internet, or maybe while she was still a magic girl. *Elly's name may be a reference to the character Eri Mizutani from THE IDOLM@STER Dearly Stars. Eri was a hikkikomori internet idol that went by the name ELLIE. *Elly said "It was very fun, let's go again. Next time with a Bentou" (今日は本当に楽しかったねえ、また行きたいね。今度はお弁当持って行こう) in reverse speech right before Madoka entered her barrier. *Other fans believe that Elly once was rather hostile and wanted attention and maybe dream of being an idol or diva ( hence the TV screens ) when she was a magical girl. The reason for the flying angels were to represent that her goals in becoming one would never be successful, or in this case, they would fly so high you would never reach. *Elly also has the message of 'look at me' message in her labyrinth. *A picture of a girl in a magical girl-like attire appears in one of Elly's television screens; this is speculated to be her form as a magical girl. At the very end of the series, a motif shot of silhouettes of several magical girls appear; the silhouette of this girl is seen among them, giving credence to this theory. *Pausing as the monitor smashes on the ground will reveal Kirsten's body. (That shadow amongst the blood.) *The Guidebook indicates Elly's labyrinth design as a Snowglobe （スノードーム）. It has the line, "I have only one wish. Box up that memory." （私の願いはただひとつ、あの思い出をとじこめて）. It states that when the Witch dies, the lights on the Christmas tree and merry-go-round short out. There's a 'basssh!' sound. **One could speculate that Elly wanted to forget or erase a painful memory or a traumatic event. Perhaps it happened around Christmas time, near a merry-go-round. **In modern film and literature, snow globes often symbolize childhood, innocence or so-called "happy days". However, they are also sometimes used, with dark humor, to evoke more gruesome scenes. **In accordance with her wish to box up a memory, Elly examines Madoka's memories and captures them in her monitors. The screens show images of Mami and her death. **Another interpretation of "boxing up a memory" could be that she had a happy memory that she wanted to keep safe. File:Witch1298614883989.jpg|Possibly a depiction of a humanoid Elly File:Speculah Elly's seed.jpg|Elly's seed speculah File:Ellykiss.PNG|The witch's kiss Elly placed on Hitomi File:E4_screens.jpg|Screens in Elly's barrier displaying Madoka's memories, which have been boxed up. Official Art File:Production note Elly.jpg|sketches from production notes. File:PN 19.jpg| File:Guidebook 0049.jpg|Puella Magi Madoka Magica Official Guidebook "You Are Not Alone" File:GRIEF GS ICON ELLY.png|Elly's Grief Seed from Puella Magi Madoka Magica Portable Fanart File:My wish by yunare-d3jv9oy.jpg File:Fanart H.N.Elly.jpg File:Elly is going to be my wife.jpg File:Sayaka and elly fanart flying away.jpg File:H.n.elly (kirsten) witch labyrinth fanart.png File:3154d44cb121830b9d9d6552b8b9ae95.jpg File:Bab89977b04fbf424db0562cbea7d06c.jpg File:18471637 p10.jpg File:H.N.ELLY(KIRSTEN).jpg External links * * *H.N. Elly pixiv fanart category:魔女